Good-looking
by GooKein65
Summary: Memiliki fisik sempurna menjadi cerminan setiap orang. Sifat busuk yang meracuni diri apapun akan dilakukan, demi terlihat bersinar di kacamata dunia dan membohongi takdir yang sudah ada. Jadi apa yang paling diinginkan oleh Sakura dengan berbagai aspek dikehidupannya?
1. Chapter 1: New born

Memiliki fisik sempurna menjadi cerminan setiap orang. Sifat busuk yang meracuni diri apapun akan dilakukan demi terlihat bersinar di kacamata dunia dan membohongi takdir yang sudah ada.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

Cantik

.

.

Lembut

.

.

Molek

.

.

Anggun

.

.

Kata-kata yang jauh dari sosok Sakura Haruno, anak tunggal Kizashi dan Mebuki ini terlihat tidak mempunyai poin menarik dari fisiknya. Sudah tidak terhitung lagi banyak yang bilang ia 'berdada rata', bukan berarti ia adalah laki-laki tetapi hanya struktur tubuhnya tidak memadai. Gadis bersurai senada dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang ini memang cantik, tapi tidak terlalu cantik yang bisa membuat siapa saja bakal menoleh padanya. Sakura mempunyai sifat periang nan enerjik mungkin harus digaris bawahi hal ini yang membuatnya mempunyai teman banyak dan mudah bergaul.

Dia mensyukuri semua yang diberikan oleh Tuhan kepada dirinya, tetapi hati kecilnya terbesit perasaan iri kepada gadis-gadis seusianya yang mempunyai paras menawan dan tubuh molek yang tentu saja banyak dikejar oleh para lelaki. Hal yang dialami Sakura memang wajar, maka sekarang dan detik ini ia melakukan perubahan besar-besaran pada dirinya.

Cantik dan bersinar itu potensi yang akan dikejar olehnya demi mendapat apa yang ia mau, termasuk cintanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sang mentari sudah turun ke kaki langit, menandakan hari sudah malam. Tak jauh dari jalan raya pusat kota Tokyo, kini tengah meriahnya sebuah pesta yang dihadiri banyak para muda-mudi, sebut saja ini hari jadinya Naruto Uzumaki, laki-laki yang lumayan populer di SMA Konoha. Banyak dari mereka yang sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pesta ini, Naruto sang raja di pestanya ini tidak melepas senyum sumringah, sesuai ia harapkan semua berjalan lancar.

"Oi! Teme kenapa kau tidak terlihat menikmati pestaku sih!?," tanya Naruto kepada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Hm"

Pemuda bersurai pirang ini mendengus, apa ada hal yang bisa membuat keturunan Uchiha ini tidak bersikap acuh tak acuh, Naruto sampai heran banyak gadis dari sekolahnya yang diundang datang hanya untuk berdekatan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, itu juga orangnya tidak bergeming dan menyingkir dari penggemar setianya.

Dengan iseng Naruto menyenggol sikut Sasuke, "Ayolah! Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku"

"Selamat ulang tahun ke 18,Dobe. Sudah 'kan?" ucap Sasuke sedatar mungkin.

"Dasar tidak punya perasaan," cibir Naruto, tidak ditanggapi Sasuke.

"Hei Lihat! Bukankah gadis itu Haruno Sakura anak kelas 2?"

"Ah iya benar"

"Dia pernampilan beda malam ini"

"Kukira dia datang dengan bando merah ciri khasnya"

Suara desas-desus kian menghampiri telinga kedua pemuda itu, Naruto sedikit penasaran kepada objek yang disebut-sebut. Seketika iris mata bak lautan itu membulat penuh pada sosok gadis yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya dan Sasuke berada. Sakura Haruno dengan balutan dress merah terang yang memberi kesan _glamour_ itu perlahan berjalan dengan kikuk diantara para tamu undangan.

"Hahh! Kayak pelacur gini, bisa-bisanya kalian terpesona!," sontak semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara itu, memang siapa lagi yang mempunyai seribu makian kalau bukan Karin Uzumaki. Tak segan-segan sang gadis primadona SMA Konoha itu menyental-nyentakkan high heelsnya sambil berjalan mendekati 'sasaran'.

_Grep_

"Akhhh…_S-senpai…_ kau mau apa?, " cicit Sakura yang rambutnya tengah dijambak Karin tiba-tiba. Rasa nyeri dikepala membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan, entahlah ia seperti tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk sekedar menepis tangan _Senpai_-nya. Iris giok itu melihat sekeliling, tidak satupun dari mereka beranjak untuk menolong dirinya bahkan untuk menegur Karin saja mereka enggan.

"Hei, kalian berdua kalau mau ribut di luar saja, jangan kacaukan pestaku," kekeh Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun ia mungkin tidak bisa berhadapan dengan Karin yang keras kepala.

Gadis bersurai merah itu lantas berpindah, meraup wajah Sakura seolah mempertontonkan adik kelasnya ke semua orang, "Coba kalian lihat!"

Lelehan air mata Sakura tidak bisa ia bendung lagi,"_Senpai_… _onegai _"

"Tenanglah aku hanya bermain-main saja denganmu," jari lentik Karin menengadahkan wajah Sakura untuk melihat dirinya, sekilas Karin tertegun dengan paras gadis itu.

'Tidak, aku tidak akan mengakuinya. Putri di pesta ini adalah aku'

"Hah! Kau membuatku muak! Sakuraaa!." Karin meraung di pesta itu tatkala para tamu sedikit bergidik melihatnya 'mengobrak-abrik' Sakura tanpa daya.

"Lepaskan dia Karin!," seruan itu membuat sang gadis berhenti, mata merahnya mencari-cari orang yang sudah menganggu kesenangannya.

"Hah? Kau temannya?, kukira kau masih punya sopan santun untuk memanggil kata _'Senpai'_ padaku," ucap Karin sambil menyeringai.

Sedangkan Ino berkacak pinggang,"Oh tak kusangka kepopuleranmu itu, membuat kau menjadi gila hormat. Cepat lepaskan dia"

"Hm… dengan senang hati" ucapan Karin berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Sakura yang sudah kacau pasrah diseret oleh Karin, ia hanya memberi tatapan miris pada sahabatnya― Ino yang jauh dibelakangnya.

"Demi tuhan jangan kau sakiti dia"

"Naruto," kali ini Sasuke Uchiha membuka suara, hanya mengintrupsi panggilan sahabatnya si empu pesta tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Helaan nafas Naruto dibarengi langkahnya untuk mendekat ke arah pintu keluar. Para tamu undangan lantas mengekori dirinya, penasaran apa yang terjadi setelah ini.

"Awww! T-tolong jangan lakukan ini…," rintihan itu kembali terdengar dari luar, Naruto yang mendengar itu memacu cepat langkahnya.

Karin lantas menoleh pada Naruto yang sudah diambang pintu keluar, "A a a, jangan ikut campur Tuan Uzumaki."

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Karin, ia hanya tamu yang diundang ke pestaku dan bukan untuk kau sakiti," kata Naruto meninggikan suara.

Naruto yang tadinya menikmati pestanya sekarang harus mengurus masalah yang dibuat Karin. Sudah hal yang biasa kalau gadis berambut api itu suka menyiksa adik kelasnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

_Bakk_

Suara pukulan yang dikerahkan Karin makin menggila,"Karin! kau benar-ben― "

"Tenang, aku akan selesaikan ini," cegah Naruto, saat Ino memantapkan kakinya keluar gedung.

Naruto melangkah keluar dengan hati-hati, mata saphire-nya sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi keadaan yang tenang disekitar Karin. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya, ke depan sang primadona sekolah.

"Kau tidak berniat membunuhnya 'kan, Karin?," kedua gadis itu tersentak dengan pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan. Sakura dengan banyak spekulasi dibenaknya, sedangkan Karin kesal dengan nada Sasuke yang membuatnya seperti pembunuh.

"Sasuke-kun… dia hanya menggodamu. Semua juga sudah tahu kalau ia menyukai dirimu"

Tak disangka si bungsu Uchiha ini mendecih, "Itu bukan alasan yang tepat. Jadi kalau kau tidak segera melepaskannya, aku dan Naruto tidak janji, tidak bakal menelepon polisi untuk menangkapmu"

"C-coba saja! Aku tidak takut!." Karin menggertak kedua pemuda itu, tidak membuat Sasuke maupun Naruto menjauh.

Panik, Karin tidak tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan, dengan segenap tenaga yang ia punya gadis itu menarik Sakura yang sudah terbaring di trotoar.

_Plakk_

Satu tamparan keras dari Karin mampu menghempaskan tubuh lemah Sakura ke jalan. Gadis yang sudah 'mencium' aspal itu menjerit kesakitan, tangan mungilnya menggapai-gapai pengangan, darah segar mulai merembes dari kepalanya. Sakura yang tampak mengenaskan itu meminta tolong tetapi suaranya tidak keluar sama sekali, namun ia bisa melihat samar-samar seseorang menghampiri dirinya di tengah jalan raya yang ramai.

"Saku― "

_Ckitt… _

_Bruagghh_

"Raaa! "

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Good-looking

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

Warning: Typo, AU, OOC, DLDR, Horor maybe?

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

Inspired by 'Best Friend' _Foster the people_

.

.

.

.

.

**5 tahun kemudian… **

_Sebuah rumah sakit malpraktik di Kyoto ditutup, dokter dan pegawainya akan diproses di kantor polisi untuk ditindaklanjuti. _

_Sharon Osbourne, setelah ia mengaku melakukan operasi plastik disekitar tubuhnya demi menunjang penanmpilan, kali ini wanita itu dikabarkan mengalami penyakit kanker. Istri dari Ozzy Osbourne ini berkata ia telah menghabiskan 3000 dolar. _

_Exclusive interview with Ino Yamanaka 'Hot debut model.'_

_Fashion week musim semi akan segera diselenggarakan di Shibuya 109. _

Sesosok wanita berdarah asia itu tengah menikmati waktu santainya dengan membaca tabloid di sebuah apartemen yang terbilang cukup sederhana miliknya sendiri.

"Shizune-san, apa aku punya jadwal untuk hari ini?," tanya wanita itu kepada manajernya yang sibuk dengan sepatu koleksinya.

"Kurasa… tidak, Sakura-chan," jawab Shizune.

Memang tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana seorang Haruno Sakura berakhir seperti ini. Kehidupannya sebagai model majalah Jepang yang cukup populer, tidak menyurut wanita bersurai merah muda ini untuk menutup diri dari dunia luar, berbagai acara televisi yang mengusung dirinya untuk datang sebagai bintang tamu ditolaknya halus. Sakura menghilang setelah kecelakaan beberapa tahun silam, ia masih memiliki trauma dengan kejadian tersebut, apalagi kalau jika ia bertemu dengan Karin setelah ia tahu _Senpai_-nya itu seorang desainer kondang yang baru-baru ini terbang ke Paris untuk mengadakan pameran karya busananya, profesi Sakura ini sangat memungkinkan dirinya bertemu dengan Karin.

"Beberapa hari ini banyak produser yang memintamu menjadi _brand ambassador_ berbagai merek kosmetik kecantikan," ujar Shizune, tangannya yang cekatan kini meletakkan berasang-pasang sepatu itu kembali ke kotaknya.

Sakura menghela nafas, sejenak ia merasa lari dari masalahnya sendiri.

"Entahlah Shizune-san, kupikir aku harus rehab sebentar. Kau tahu bulan lalu jadwalku padat." Sakura memang meminta Shizune untuk membatalkan pemotretan yang bermerk desainer Karin itu, hanya untuk mencari aman saja, toh banyak berbagai majalah fashion yang berminat menjadikan Sakura model di artikelnya.

"Begitu… tapi coba kau pikirkan lagi kesempatanmu ini Sakura-chan kapan lagi menjadi model yang terpampang dimerk kosmetik MAC…"

Sakura menyesap teh herbal yang tadi diletakkan di meja tamu.

"… Memangnya kau mau dicuri start oleh model yang lain, misalnya Ino-chan, model yang baru-baru ini meledak di dunia fashion Jepang"

Sakura berhenti dan meletakkan kembali cangkirnya.

"Aku tidak menganggap model lain adalah pesaingku, Shizune-san," ujar Sakura, tapi ada suatu mengganjal didalam dirinya ketika mengatakan hal barusan.

Pesaing

Kata itu benar-benar mengusiknya akhir ini, kalau ada pesaing model lain yang lebih profesinal dari itu sudah terjadi sejak 2 tahun lalu. Ia memang banyak dipuji dengan wajah alami tapi tidak untuk tubuhnya, maka dari itu beberapa desainer pakaian harus berpikir dua kali untuk merekrut Sakura ke dalam proyeknya.

Surai hitam Shizune bergoyang seiring dirinya berjalan keluar dari ruang tamu, tangannya sudah penuh dengan beberapa kotak sepatu yang membuatnya kesulitan melangkah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lusa nanti pergi ke Shibuya 109? Sepertinya menarik"

Refleks kepala Shizune menoleh pada Sakura, matanya ia kerjapkan beberapa kali.

'Apa aku tidak salah dengar?'

.

.

.

_Tuhan masih menyanyanginya. _

_Tuhan pasti memilihnya, setelah ia pergi tanpa tahu kapan kembali ke dunia nyata. _

_Sakura kali ini benar-benar harus mensyukuri apa yang telah ada dalam dirinya. _

_Semuanya, apapun yang bahkan ia tidak syukuri. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin Sakura-chan, kau sama sekali belum go public. Bagaimana kalau Karin menemukanmu?," tanya Shizune ragu-ragu. Pasalnya setelah keluar dari mobil ini pasti banyak kamera yang menyorot Sakura. Apalagi _fashion week_ disiarkan langsung oleh beberapa stasiun tv nasional.

Sakura melihat kekhawatiran yang jelas diwajah Shizune, lantas ia tersenyum samar, "Kupukir tidak masalah jika bertemu Karin di dalam gedung itu. Lagipula dia tidak akan macam-macam padaku di depan kamera, kalaupun hal itu terjadi, kau bisa menebak akhirnya 'kan?." Shizune hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, keputusan Sakura memang bagus, mau sampai kapan wanita itu sembunyi dari banyangan profesinya, tetapi apa ini waktu yang tepat?.

"Yah, baiklah kalau itu maumu Sakura-chan. Aku tidak mau ikut-ikutan kalau terjadi apa-apa, walaupun aku manajermu sekalipun." kata Shizune yang mulai membuka pintu mobil. Sakura yang bergerak, sedikit ragu untuk menampakkan kakinya keluar mobil.

Shizune yang merasa Sakura masih enggan untuk turun dari mobil, menghimbau pada wanita itu untuk segera keluar, "Tunggu apa lagi, Sakura-chan. Ini adalah awalmu"

'_Ya, bermula dari sini… '_

Sakura sudah berpijak di jalan menuju pintu masuk.

'_Aku seharusnya tidak perlu takut saat masih diambang kematian…'_

Wanita bermarga Haruno ini tiba-tiba menjadi pusat perhatian para wartawan dan fotografer. Banyak kamera yang menyorot Sakura maupun Shizune yang tengah berjalan di karpet merah yang membentang panjang.

'… _Karena saat ini aku kembali dan keluar menjadi Haruno Sakura yang baru'_

"Haruno-san lihat kemari! "

"Haruno-san, apa kabarmu?," cahaya putih mulai memadati sekitar _red carpet _dengan satu objek langka yaitu model bersurai merah muda ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? Ini pertama kali kemunculanmu di publik"

"Bisa kau jelaskan kedatanganmu ke sini secara mendadak, Haruno-san?"

"Haruno-san"

"Ha… "

"Ru… "

"No… "

"_Sumimasen_, Haruno-san saat ini tidak ingin memberikan opininya. Mohon pengertiannya." Shizune langsung menyerobot menjaga Sakura agar bisa memudahkan wanita itu masuk ke gedung tanpa incaran wartawan dan fotografer.

Akhirnya perjalanan mereka sampai di dalam gedung Shibuya 109 yang dikenal fashion community 109.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Para hadirin sekalian mari kita sambut Hanabi in fashion week 2009!"

Riuh tepuk tangan membanjiri ruang itu, ketika sang pembawa acara membuka fashion week ini, kemudian langsung disambut para model yang berjalan anggun di lantai _catwalk_.

"Kudengar, Karin yang mengusulkan acara ini membawa brand desainnya. Dan kemungkinan kau terlalu mencolok untuk diketahui wanita itu," bisik Shizune kala Sakura antusias dengan para model yang melenggak lengok sepanjang _catwalk_.

"_Daijobou, _Shizune-san."

Kaki jenjang

Penuh pesona

Proposional

Pusat perhatian

Entah kenapa semua hal itu menjadi PR membenah diri untuk Sakura. Sebagai model pastinya fisik sangat diperuntungkan dalam profesi ini. Setiap hari wanita menginginkan sesuatu hal istimewa bagi dirinya.

Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya menegang, kepalan ditangannya menguat. Perubahan Sakura dapat dilihat Shizune melalui ekor matanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura? Apa kau… sakit?." Sakura menggeleng pelan, namun ia tahu managernya masih melihat dirinya dengan penuh tanya. Tidak sengaja Sakura melirik buket bunga yang berada ditangan Shizune.

"Dari siapa?," tanya Sakura, managernya langsung tanggap dan tersenyum simpul.

"Rupanya… sekali kau keluar 'kandang' sudah ada penggemar beratmu yang setia menanti," goda Shizune, tanpa memberi jawaban tepat pada Sakura. Mata emerald Sakura memandang selidik Shizune yang kini terkekeh pelan.

Sakura menghela nafas, "Kau ada-ada saja Shizune-san"

"Tidak kusangka seorang Haruno Sakura datang ke acara ini"

"Mungkin itu hanya akal-akalannya saja untuk mendapatkan popularitas, lagipula ia kalah pamor dengan Yamanaka,"

"Kupikir apa penting dia seolah-olah dirinya begitu berpengaruh dimata para model Jepang, sehingga kehidupannya ditutupi."

"Haruno itu krempeng dan aku yakin ukuran bra-nya cup A, beda sekali dengan Ino Yamanaka yang glamour nan sexy"

Tepat dibelakang Sakura ada beberapa orang yang menghujatnya tanpa berpikir kalau ada wanita yang hatinya panas di sini.

"Lihat ke depan dan jangan pikirkan omongan mereka Sakura-chan," tegas Shizune. Sebagai manajer ia tidak suka banyak orang yang berspekulasi tidak baik pada Sakura. Apalagi kalau yang ia tahu para penggosip itu membawa-bawa nama sahabat wanita yang duduk disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Aku rasakan sesuatu dalam diriku memanas, seharusnya aku menyesali keputusanku kemari. Tidak, aku tidak boleh menyalahkan diriku sendiri. Gigiku bergemelatuk menahan amarah, siapa yang tidak naik pitam kalau dirinya sering menjadi bahan omongan para penggosip itu. Aku bukan tidak suka dibandingkan dengan sahabatku sendiri, tetapi aku benci mereka melihatku hanya dari sisi luarnya saja. Memang kuakui kalau tubuhku ini tak sebanding dengan tubuh molek Ino.

"Sakura? " Aku tersadar dari lamunanku tadi saat Shizune memegang bahuku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa… "

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya.

"… Hanya sedikit kesal," lanjutku.

Tanpa lagi memperdulikan orang-orang menyebalkan itu, mataku beralih ke depan. Ahh, secepat itukah para model tadi memperagakan busana Karin.

"Tes, tes. _Konnichiwa minna-san. _Terima kasih sudah datang ke acara ini, semoga kalian berminat dengan busana musim semi kami yang telah ditunjukan para model. Dengan mengusung tema 'Spring in fall' kami berinovasi untuk menyajikan nuansa di musim ini…_"_

Mataku tidak bisa lepas ketika sosok itu berjalan dan memegang mic di lantai catwalk. Nafasku seperti diambil paksa, aku yakin tubuhku ini membatu di tempat. Wajahnya yang masih selalu terbayang di dalam pikiranku berubah menjadi ketakutan terbesarku yang nyata.

"… Selama intermezo untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, kita akan berbincang ditemani seorang top model yang baru-baru ini menjadi sorotan seluruh media Jepang… "

Waktu kian melambat saat Karin yang agak jauh di depanku menyambut wanita berparas cantik.

"Ino Yamanaka…!"

Kali ini lidahku kelu, orang dimasa laluku benar-benar di depan mata. Ada perasaan senang, sedih, rindu untuk Ino dan meninggalkan ketakutan serta kebencianku pada Karin.

Para tamu undangan yang hadir berdecak kagum melihat sosok Ino yang bercahaya.

'_Dasar tebar pesona kau, Pig!'_ cibirku dalam hati.

Seandainya dia tahu aku di sini, mungkin saja ia menyapaku untuk melepas rindu setelah 5 tahun lamanya dan berbalas senyum, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku belum cukup kuat untuk menghadapi orang disampingnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Yamanaka-san?"

Ino yang kulihat tersenyum dan mengangguk,"Baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabarmu Karin-san?"

"Aku sangat bersemangat, nah bagaimana pendapatmu tentang acara ini Yamanaka-san?," perutku tergelitik ketika Karin mengangkat tangan di udara bersemangat, sungguh bukan dirinya sekali.

"Sebelumnya terima kasih menyempatkanku untuk hadir di acara ini. Tentang acara _fashion week_ ini sangatlah menarik apalagi… "

Aku mulai menguap ketika Ino dengan panjangnya menjelaskan pendapat tentang acara ini dan sepertinya itu juga terjadi dengan beberapa para tamu undangan. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Karin membuka topik lain yang menurutku tidak menarik.

"Oh, iya sampai lupa. Terima kasih juga kepada pak produser yang membuat acara ini berjalan dengan sukses. Apa anda mau menambahkan beberapa pak produser? "

Entah kenapa wajah kecewa Karin lebih menarik dimataku daripada kata-katanya.

"Sayang sekali sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke malu"

_'Tunggu, Uchiha Sasuke? Sasuke-kun ada di sini?'_

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dibenakku. _Kami-sama_ kenapa dunia sempit sekali?. Banyak orang terkekeh akan lelucon dadakan yang Karin buat tanpa terkecuali Shizune.

"Yamanaka-san, bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang pengalamanmu selama menjadi model? "

"Tentu saja, Karin-san. Pada awalnya aku tidak berniat menjadi model, tetapi kesempatan yang datang padaku dan itu tidak aku sia-siakan… " entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ketika Ino mulai menjurus tentang kepopulerannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka sampai bisa disejajarkan dengan model sekelas Haruno-san, aku sangat tersanjung"

Ada perasaan bangga dalam diriku, walaupun sahabatku ini terkenal tetapi ia masih rendah diri.

"Sebenarnya Haruno-san adalah sahabatku, tetapi sudah beberapa tahun kami tidak bertemu… "

Kini rasa bersalah hinggap dihatiku, aku memang menghindar dari dunia tapi bukan berarti tidak ada kesempatan untuk kita bertemu, selalu saja waktu itu tidak tepat.

"Aku menjadi berpikir dia seperti memutuskan persahabatan kami, disaat aku terus mencarinya. Haruno-san malah menghilang tanpa jejak"

Ino? Apa maksudmu? Apa sudah lama kita tidak bertemu karena itu kau mengambil berbagai presepsi tentangku.

Kulihat Ino menghela nafas lalu mengangkat mic-nya lagi, "Mungkin karena itu dia menyembunyikan dirinya dari publik. Dia yang sudah terkenal tetapi tidak sekalipun mengabariku"

Sendi-sendiku melemas seketika, aku tidak percaya ini. Ino Yamanaka, sahabatku bisa mengatakan hal yang paling tidak mau kudengar sekalipun dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya pengertianmu salah, Haruno Sakura hari ini bersama kita"

Seketika aku tersentak dari kesedihanku serta kekecewaan mendalam saat sorotan lampu menyinari diriku. Sekarang entah apa yang harus kuekspresikan, otakku seolah beku sekejap.

Hening

Aku kini menunduk dalam, pastinya para tamu undangan sekarang melihat kearahku. Air mataku turun tanpa diperintah, hah menyedihkan sekali diriku ini.

"Hahh, sudah kubilang," suara Shizune mengintrupsiku untuk mendongak, kutarik pelan baju wanita itu kemudian refleks ia menoleh.

"Kumohon…" lirihku. Dia langsung tahu maksudku, Shizune duduk kembali dengan gusar. Aku yakin jika tidak mencegahnya bisa berkelit masalah ini.

Mata emeraldku memandang jauh ke depan, tidak disangka Ino pun terkejut akan kehadiranku. Raut wajah itu menunjukan rasa bersalahnya, namun hatiku sudah terlanjur tersakiti olehnya. Kukira ia mengerti alasan diriku bersembunyi dibalik profesiku meskipun tidak pernah bertemu beberapa dekade, nyatanya sekarang aku seperti dipermalukan di sini.

Kutatap lagi wajah Ino lekat mencari kebohongan yang ada, namun nihil hanya kekosongan yang kudapat, entah apa ia masih shock atau apalah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya.

Tanpa bisa kualihkan tatapanku yang malah bersibobrok dengan mata merah Karin yang berkilat tajam.

'Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, Sakura'

Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Karin meskipun tanpa suara aku bisa menerka maksudnya. Kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin mehilang di tempat, saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Tepat jam 10 malam acara berakhir meriah, _fashion week _ditutup dengan band indie terkenal. Seperti yang diperkirakan Shizune, banyak wartawan yang menghampiri Sakura tadi, tapi ia cukup bersyukur ada beberapa _bodyguard_ didalam gedung itu yang menghalau para wartawan. Naas juga pikir Shizune pasti semua kejadian tadi direkam dan telah tersebar ke seleruh media Jepang. Wanita bersurai hitam itu menatap Sakura prihatin, ruangan acara mulai sepi tetapi nona mudanya tidak ingin beranjak pulang.

Sakura termangu di kursinya, menatap kosong ke depan. Layaknya mayat hidup, yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Beberapa kali Shizune berusaha membuatnya berbicara tetap tidak bisa, membuat wanita itu dongkol sendiri.

Sementara dipihak Sakura, ia mati-matian manahan gejolak didalam tubuhnya. Dikhianati oleh orang ia sayangi menjadi penyakit hati yang baru di dalam diri Sakura. Sesuatu kian menusuk-nusuk dirinya, ia merasa perih disekujur tubuh.

_Set_

Shizune terlonjak kaget, tiba-tiba saja Sakura berdiri dan merampas buket bunga yang masih ada ditangannya.

"Shizune-san, kau tunggu di sini sebentar. aku mau ke belakang, sepertinya aku harus memberi sambutan hangat pada sahabatku," tanpa ba-bi-bu Shizune telah ditinggalkan Sakura yang mulai menjauh darinya. Manajernya ini heran apa yang barusan terjadi, mood Sakura mungkin mudah sekali berubah.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

_Prakk_

.

.

_Prakk_

.

.

_Prakk_

"Siaal! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Ya Tuhan… apa yang harus kulakukan?." Ino Yamanaka yang sudah di dalam kamar ganti, sedikit frustasi dengan masalah yang ia buat sekarang. Seandainya ia tidak percaya si Karin itu, bakal tidak begini jadinya.

Semua barang-barang yang ada di meja rias sudah berantakan di lantai dingin itu. Helaian rambutnya ia remas, padahal ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sakura secara baik-baik dan bukan berakhir seperti ini, lebih parahnya lagi para tamu undangan menunjuknya sebagai pembohong karena ada bukti keberadaan Sakura di sana.

_Cklek_

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan menampakkan Sakura dari luar.

"Ino?." Wanita berdarah campuran asing itu menoleh, iris biru langitnya terbelalak dan hanya memandang Sakura tidak percaya. Begitu Haruno itu mempertipis jarak antara keduanya, Ino malah menjauh.

"S-sakura, yang tadi itu aku dijebak― "

"Bukan masalah, Pig." cela Sakura, ia mendekat ke arah Ino dengan perlahan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura… ini hanya skenario yang telah dibuat dan aku hanya menyetujuinya saja," ujar Ino, meyankinkan Sakura kalau semua yang telah ia bicarakan tentangnya adalah bohong.

"… Padahal ini pertemuan pertama kita sejak beberapa tahun silam, tetapi aku terlihat buruk dimatamu…" sesal Ino, perlahan isakan mulai terdengar dari mulutnya menghiasi kamar ini.

Sakura menanggapinya dengan menggeleng pelan, lalu ia mengeluarkan buket bunga yang sedari tadi ia simpan dibalik punggungnya, "Tidak, sepertinya ini pertemuan terakhir kita dan aku akan memberi kesan manis padamu"

Dahi Ino berkerut, "Apa mak― "

_Grep_

"Hkkk… a-apa yang… hhahh… k-kau… lakukan… Sakuraah?,"

Perlahan kelopak bunga itu mulai berguguran dan digantikan sesuatu yang mengerikan di dalam sana. Menyerupai akar tetapi berbalut kulit, yang tentu saja si empunya adalah wanita berhelai soft pink ini. Ino yang sudah lebih tinggi darinya, mulai kehabisan nafas. Sakura menyeringai iblis melihat mantan sahabatnya lemas tak berdaya, tidak sampai itu mulutnya mulai terbuka.

"Bagaimana rasanya, hm?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke tunggu, tasku ketinggalan di dalam gedung," panik Karin. Ia dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil Sasuke. Keperluannya untuk membicarakan tentang proyek iklan dan busana hasil karyanya, harus cepat diselesaikan, karena Sasuke sendiri terlalu sibuk untuk hal yang tidak penting satu ini.

"Hm, cepatlah. Aku bukan orang yang sabar jika kau lupa Karin," ujar Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam mobilnya.

Karin mulai berlari memasuki gedung, bisa-bisanya ia meninggalkan barang penting itu, hah sepertinya Wanita bermarga Uzumaki ini terlalu senang dengan masalah yang dibuatnya sendiri sampai melupakan tas berharganya. Dalam hati ia begitu gembira, Karin berhasil menjebak Ino dan Sakura keperangkapnya, ia cukup cerdik untuk memanipulasi semua omongannya.

1

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

.

6

Karin sedikit terengah-engah, ketika mencapai lantai 6 walaupun menaiki lift tetapi ia harus bergegas agar tidak ditinggal si Uchiha itu. Langkahnya kini bergerak ke dalam ruang acara tadi.

Sepi

Tapi, iris merahnya tiba-tiba melihat sesosok perempuan duduk tenang tidak jauh darinya. Lamat-lamat ia berjalan menyisiri kursi yang belum dirapikan itu, ia beberapa kali melempar pandang ke arah wanita tadi. Inisiatifnya berpendapat kalau tasnya mungkin ada di kamar ganti.

Disepanjang lorong menuju ruang belakang keadaan disana begitu senyap dan sunyi, lampu-lampu yang berada diatasnya mulai redup, samar-samar sesekali ia mendengar beberapa orang berbincang dibalik lorong ini.

Srkkk

"Semua telah terjadi… "

Langkah Karin terhenti kala sebuah suara menyambar telinganya, ia kali ini lebih menamjamkan pendengaran.

"… Aku t-tidak bisa berhenti"

"Hkk… akkhh… k-kalau begi… tu… b-bunuh… akuhh"

Ia berlari secepat mungkin mengikuti asal suara itu. Sekelebat pikiran negatif menghampirinya, Karin juga tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini.

"Oke, Ino"

Detik selanjutnya ia berhenti di depan kamar ganti di lorong itu, pintunya terbuka sedikit memberi celah keadaan didalam.

_Graup_

_Krekk_

"Emppphh… " Karin merapat ke sisi dinding, bulir-bulir keringat mulai turun dahinya. Kini wanita itu tahu dia dalam bahaya, degup jantungnya berderu cepat tak terkendali. Pupilnya mengecil melihat semua pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya, ia ingin menjerit namun tertahan.

_Graup_

Lagi, ia harus katakan logikanya saat ini bertolak belakang apa yang ia lihat. Perlahan tapi pasti saat tubuh itu berontak ditengah runcingnya taring-taring yang mulai mengoyak kulit wanita yang tercermin di mata Karin.

Tangannya mendekap mulut sendiri, berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun.

_Dak_

_Dak_

Karin sekarang menjadi saksi mata semua apa yang dilakukan Sakura kepada sahabatnya sendiri. Ia melihat sekeliling lorong kesetanan, adakah orang yang melihat kejadian ini selain dirinya. Tuhan seperti mengamini apa yang telah terjadi, tidak ada yang bisa diperbuat Karin, ia hanya menyasikkan mulut Sakura membesar sepanjang dagu sampai perutnya.

_Graup_

Mata Karin terpejam rapat, menyembunyikan iris darahnya. Wanita itu tidak mau melihat sampai bagian akhirnya, sempat ia mengatakan ini hanya halusinasi tetapi apa matanya bisa dibohongi. Tubuhnya masih bergetar, tangan itu beralih memeluk dirinya sendiri. Dan bodohnya lagi ia tidak sempat lari, saat Sakura segera keluar dari kamar.

Iris merah bertemu mata emerald

"_S-senpai _?" Sakura terkejut di hadapannya ada Karin yang beringsut di tembok. Di sisi Karin ia melihat sosok didepannya terlihat bingung dan gugup. Mata darahnya memandang ngeri Sakura, ia bersumpah tidak mau berurusan dengan wanita ini, tidak akan! Walaupun sebenarnya ada rasa benci dipihaknya.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Sakura kian mendekat ke arahnya, lantas tubuh Karin merosot di sisi dinding. Ia menyadari kewaspadaan yang ada hanya sia-sia, makhluk jahanam tadi, kini benar-benar dihadapannya. Refleks ia menyeret tubuhnya menjauh, jari panjangnya itu menunjuk Sakura. Otot wajah Karin yang kaku memaksa mulutnya untuk bergerak.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan, kemana sih? Ayolah ini sudah 30 menit aku menunggunya," kesal Shizune, pasalnya ia hanya berdiam diri dan duduk atas perintah nona mudanya itu.

Sesekali ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul 11.35 malam tepatnya Shizune berada di dalam ruang acara ini.

_Blam_

Seorang pria terlihat baru masuk ke dalam, sorot matanya mencari sekeliling. Shizune mengernyit saat langkah pria itu menghampirinya.

'Bukankah, itu pria yang tadi di acara ini?'

"Dia sudah mengam― "

"Kau melihat seorang wanita yang baru masuk ke sini?," perkataanya langsung dipotong pria itu yang sepertinya tergesa-gesa.

"Tidak sih, tapi aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan ini, sebelum kau," jawab Shizune tak minat.

Shizune yang sedang dongkol malah diperburuk oleh pria ini. Iris hitam itu menangkap pria di depannya kini menatap dirinya.

"Terima kasih"

Shizune terdiam, matanya ia kerjapkan beberapa kali. Ia tahu kalau ucapan pria itu bukan untuk jawabannya tadi.

"Huhh… sama-sama Uchiha-s― "

"AAAA!"

Suara teriakan menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Shizune seketika memekik mendengarnya, kemudian ia berjalan untuk memastikan suara apa tadi setelah teriakkan itu lenyap.

"Lebih baik kita ke belakang ruangan ini, jika kau masih penasaran," ujar Sasuke, langkahnya yang panjang mendahului Shizune di belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Karin serta Sakura tidak satu pun ada yang bergeming, dilain pihak Karin menahan diri untuk tidak menangis ketakutan karena sekarang apapun bisa terjadi padanya.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa Sakura? Dia sahabatmu 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu _Senpai _?," tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Sungguh Karin benar-benar ingin meludahi wanita ini kalau ia punya cukup keberanian, lihat wajah sok polosnya itu membuatnya jijik.

"Jangan s-sebut aku _Senpai, _monster! Kau itu baru saja m-melahap Ino!" seru Karin sedikit bergetar, entah darimana datangnya kekuatan untuk meninggikan suaranya pada Sakura.

Tanpa diduga Sakura terhenyak, air mukanya berubah, "Kau bicara apa _Sen― _"

"Dewa benar-benar mengutukmu Sakura!"

"Lalu, apa bedanya denganmu yang menyiksaku dulu?," sindir Sakura, kepalanya itu sudah sedikit menunduk untuk melihat ekspresi jelas yang terpampang diwajah mantan seniornya.

"Hah! Masa bodoh dengan itu, lihat saja setelah ini aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi," ancam Karin takut-takut.

"Silahkan, lapor saja _Senpai_. Aku tidak akan lari… "

_Syuut_

"… Karena tidak ada bukti yang kuat…"

Karin terbelalak kaget saat tubuh Sakura perlahan berubah setiap detiknya.

"… Untuk menjebloskanku ke penjara"

Kini ia melihat tubuh baru Sakura dengan dekat. Karin yang diselimuti perasaan tak pasti sekarang dipaksa harus melihat maha karya Tuhan tepat di wajahya. Entah apa ia harus tercengang atau sebaliknya.

"Dengar, jangan pernah berpikir untuk menjadi lebih cantik, karena aku akan melahapmu, seperti yang kulakukan pada Ino." Sakura berbisik tepat ditelinga Karin. Mulut Karin menganga, seolah berbendaharaan kata-kata diotaknya habis.

"Sakura-chan!? "

Keduanya terlonjak, Sakura langsung melempar pandangan sepanjang koridor tampak ada 2 orang yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak mengatakan hal ini tentangku kepada orang-orang, kalau hal itu terjadi. Jangan lupa kau mudah kucari," final Sakura, mata hijau terangnya menusuk Karin seolah memberi peringatan keras kepada wanita itu.

Dengan cekatan Sakura kembali bersikap normal, tidak ada lagi wajah bengis di paras cantiknya. Ragu-ragu tangan Sakura menggapai bahu Karin, wanita bersurai merah itu mendengus atas kepura-puraannya.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya hingga terjatuh," jawab Sakura setengah menyesal.

"Oh… begitu." Shizune berujar datar ketika ia menurunkan padangannya kepada Karin.

Kali ini uluran tangan Sasuke kepada Karin tidak disambut baik, padahal jarang-jarang si Uchiha ini berbaik hati menolongnya. "Jangan, aku bisa sendiri," tolak Karin.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, _Senpai _?" Sakura bertanya kepada Karin dengan nada khawatirnya, Karin membalas hanya dengan gelengan keras sebagai jawabannya, kemudian melangkah maju meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau sudah temukan tasmu?,"tanya Sasuke.

"Belum." Karin tidak mau mengambil resiko apapun bahkan dirinya yakin kalau tasnya itu masih di dalam kamar ganti, tetapi ia tidak punya cukup nyali ke sana setelah apa yang terjadi.

Hening segera menyergap 3 orang ini, lebih tepatnya untuk Sasuke dan Sakura. Pria itu tidak menyangka bisa bertemu Sakura di sini, _obsidian-_nya kini menelusiri sosok Sakura mulai dengan surainya yang merah muda sampai ujung kaki. Ada kurang pikirnya, Sasuke tidak bisa melihat mata hijau bak hutan Sakura yang sejuk karena sedari tadi wanita yang lebih pendek darinya ini menunduk dalam-dalam.

"_K-konnichiwa, S-senpai." _Sakura mengakhiri dengan membungkuk memberi hormat pada Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Hm"

Shizune yang melihat kecangungan ini, terkikik geli namun ditahannya sebisa mungkin. Dengan jahil ia melirik Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke, wajahnya bersemu merah, sungguh kentara walaupun coba disembunyikan.

Shizune berdeham pelan seraya menyandarkan mereka, "Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu Uchiha-san"

"… "

Shizune merengut, berpamitan dengan Sasuke Uchiha menjadi kenangan terburuk, tidak ada ramah-ramah nya si bungsu Uchiha ini. Sementara itu Sasuke yang sudah ditinggalkan sendirian menghela nafas, ia tatap punggung Sakura yang kian menjauh darinya.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja"

.

.

.

Di balik yang sudah terjadi mereka tidak pernah tahu sepasang mata merekam semua yang terjadi, di saat seorang wanita berambut merah itu masuk ke bilik Neraka dan sudah pergi membawa ketakutan yang mendalam.

To be continued

.

.

.

**A/N**: Yes! Akhirnya saya bisa buat ff dari fandom lain. Sempat berpikir kalau bakal terus di fandom B**ach (sensor) tapi buat memperbanyak pengalaman kenapa enggak. Tema horror juga saya nggak begitu mendalami dan jago (padahal sering nonton film horor), memang cerita ini saya ambil dari lagu foster the people beserta musik videonya karena disamping saya suka dengan band indie ini, musik videonya sangat berkesan walaupun agak serem. Semoga ff pertama saya di fandom ini bisa diterima dengan baik, juga terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca apalagi sampai mereview, favorite, dan follow, walaupun menurut saya agak mengecewakan dan masih banyak kekurangannya di ff ini, saya usahakan lebih baik lagi.


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

_Ya, bermula dari sini_

_Aku seharusnya tidak perlu takut saat masih diambang kematian_

_Karena saat ini aku kembali dan keluar menjadi Haruno Sakura yang baru_

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Good-looking

.

.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

Warning: Typo, OOC, AU, DLDR, Horror maybe?

.

.

.

.

.

Inspired by 'Best friend' _foster the people_

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Aku berdiri di depan cermin…

Aku melihat diriku yang terpancar jelas disetiap bingkainya…

1 bulan tubuh ini sudah berdiam diri…

Kuputar keran di wastafel kamar mandiku, lalu dengan perlahan ku basuh wajahku.

_Splash_

Kini aku melihat sesuatu menyatu dalam diriku.

Rasanya luar biasa.

Tubuhku terasa bergairah.

Rasa gejolak itu muncul lagi…

"_Arghhh! "_

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_Kalian tahu sahabatku bukan yang pertama… _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Sepekan lamanya aku memulai kehidupan baruku lagi, di rotasi profesi dan kepentingan diriku sangatlah melekat. Sejak saat itu tak lama kemudian tawaran membintangi iklan, brand ambassador dan pemotretan beberapa majalah langsung membanjiri diriku. Tidak banyak juga dari mereka yang menanyakan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu saat _fashion week _di Shibuya 109, aku hanya menanggapinya biasa saja, lalu memangnya apa yang harus ku lakukan?.

Aku hanya fokus pada satu jalan yang kupikir ini adalah akhirnya, kepalaku tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang, rasanya sakit melihatnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah kulakukan sekarang dan dulu. Tapi yang kurasakan hanya kesenangan tersendiri dan kehidupan yang kujalani bahagia untukku.

Iris mataku yang hijau kini melihat acara televisi yang terputar sejak 15 menit lalu, namun ekor mataku sesekali melirik Shizune di samping. Gelagatnya bisa terbaca walaupun ia menyibukkan diri dengan lampiran jadwal beberapa pemotretanku, tubuhnya yang bergerak tak nyaman dan beberapa kali melempariku dengan tatapannya yang menilai, membuatku langsung memberi kesimpulan.

"Ada apa?," pertanyaanku sukses membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Mata Shizune memandang ke segala arah, mencoba menetralisir keterkejutannya mungkin.

"Tidak, hanya saja aneh sebulan ini kulihat tubuhmu umm… " ia menggantungkan kata-katanya yang membuat dahiku berkerut.

"Hm… apa, Shizune-san?"

"Haha… hanya pikiranku saja, mungkin," wanita itu beranjak dari posisinya dan menuju dapur.

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku memfokuskan diri dengan saluran televisi di depanku.

"Kau banyak berubah, seperti bukan dirimu saja"

Kata-kata itu langsung membentur ke dasar hatiku, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang 'Hal ini', Shizune tidak sekalipun kuberitahu setiap detail bagian dariku, tapi bukan berarti aku menutup diri darinya, aku takut, takut dia mengetahui sebenarnya diriku yang menjadi hal terburuk dalam dirinya. Mendapatkan orang seperti Shizune sangatlah susah di dunia ini, bahkan 'orang' yang kupercayai sejak lama mengkhianatiku begitu saja. Aku akan membuatnya membantuku mendapatkan apa yang kumau, walaupun hal itu aku pun tidak tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagus, Haruno-san 3 pose lagi"

_Ckrekk_

Fotografer itu memotret gerak-gerikku, wajahnya tersenyum puas kala sudah menyelesaikan sesi pemotretanku. Ia yang kuketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake memanggilku, aku menuju dirinya yang berdiri agak jauh dariku.

Iris viridianku seketika membelalak, apa? apa? ini diriku? fotoku? Tercengang sudah pasti. Aku tidak menyangka wajahku benar-benar memesona di potret ini, tidak ada salahnya memuji diriku sendiri 'kan, begitu sempurna tanpa efek apapun. Aku tidak pernah melihat paras seanggun ini di foto manapun, Haruno Sakura kau benar-benar brilian.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau hasilnya sebagus ini lho, kau begitu memukau," puji Kakashi, aku membalasnya dengan kekehan saja. Pria itu masih terus memandangi fotoku dan diriku secara bergiliran.

"Sepertinya kau bekerja keras untuk membentuk tubuh sempurnamu dalam sebulan ini Haruno-san," ujarnya padaku, sedangkan aku hanya manggut-manggut saja, nyatanya kalau aku gila dan menceritakan sebenarnya, Kakashi juga tidak bakal percaya, malahan ia berpikir jika ini lelucon saja.

"Lusa besok… kau ada acara?," tanya pria itu tiba-tiba, refleks aku menoleh padanya dan berpikir sebentar.

Sayangnya, aku ingat jadwalku yang padat seminggu ini, "_Gomenne_, Kakashi-san seminggu ini aku sangat sibuk jadi― "

"Kakashi-san, jangan mencoba mengajak kencan Haruno-san, nanti ada yang marah lho~ " tubuhku langsung tersentak ketika mendengar Shizune yang kini disampingku. Sejak kapan dia datang ke studio ini?.

Tunggu, marah? siapa yang marah? memangnya ada yang memarahiku kalau aku benar-benar errr… kencan dengan fotografer ini?. Aku yang bingung, terus bertanya di dalam hati, sepertinya manajerku ini menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Siapa yang kau maksud Shizun― " aku sudah tidak bisa menyelesaikan kata-kataku lagi dan pada akhirnya aku rela diseret oleh Shizune keluar dari studio.

"Kami pamit dulu ya Kakashi-san" lambaian Shizune dibarengi bunyi debaman di pintu studio itu, aku sempat melihat fotografer majalah Harpers bazaar itu bengong tanpa kata-kata.

Sekarang hanya satu pertanyaanku, mau dibawa kemana diriku ini?.

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entahlah Shizune masih berkutat dengan gaun-gaun yang berada di hadapannya, aku merenggut kesal beberapa kali sudah pertanyaanku tidak jawabnya, sebenarnya dia mau apa sih, bukankah terakhir pemotretanku sore ini studio tadi. Ayolah, aku juga lelah dan butuh istirahat setidaknya tidur sejenak untuk merenggangkan saraf-sarafku.

"Hihihi…" Aku melihatnya cengengesan tidak berarti, bibirku mengerucut kesal.

"Sakura-chan…"panggilnya, huh! Enak saja menyeretku tanpa sepatah kata pun dan langsung pergi ke butik ini.

Wajahku melengos, "Apa?," tanyaku ketus.

"Biar kuj― "

"Aku tahu, kau manajerku tapi biarkan aku istirahat sebentar untuk pemotretan selanjutnya, oke," potongku.

"Dengar, aku belum selesai menj― "

"Lebih baik kita pulang, untuk apa ke sini? Memangnya kau mau membeli gaun itu untuk sia― "

"Gaun ini untukmu dan aku akan mengantarmu ke produser iklan itu… " aku menatapnya tak mengerti.

"… Sasuke Uchiha"

Tubuhku mematung di tempat, satu nama yang membuatku kehilangan kata-kata bahkan untuk berpikir secara rasional rasanya sulit.

.

.

.

_Kadang Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain_

_Kapan itu, siapa pun tidak ada yang tahu_

_Kita hanya menunggu takdir yang sudah digariskan datang dengan sendirinya_

_. _

_. _

_. _

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Cahaya pijar yang tertata indah, goresan lukisan klasik yang memberi kesan mewah, arsitektur bak kerajaan Eropa yang megah. Sempurna, kata itu yang menggambarkan ruangan ini, seakan-akan kita kembali pada masa-masa era itu dibuatnya tanpa terkecuali seorang Haruno Sakura, wanita itu sampai berdecak kagum entah berapa banyaknya. Sakura seperti dijamu oleh keindahannya, tanpa memperdulikan orang yang kini duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Hm" dehaman itu langsung membuat tubuh Sakura menegang karena kaget, ia sudah kembali dari dunianya itu kemudian merutuki diri.

'_Aahh, kenapa Shizune meninggalkanku sendiri di ruangan ini sih?'_

Dress biru tua itu ia remas sekuat mungkin dan tak lupa Sakura menundukkan kepalanya menutupi rasa gugupnya yang bertambah berkali lipat. Sekarang ia tidak tahu bagaimana memulai percakapan ini, karena si Tuan rumah hanya diam sedari tadi setelah ia masuk ke ruangan ini beberapa menit lalu. Tapi sampai kapan? Tepatnya sampai kapan mereka terjebak di dalam kesunyian yang menjadi-jadi ini.

Sakura yang sudah tahu peringai sosok pria di depannya, kali ini mencoba menengadahkan kepala kikuk.

"Aku menyuruhmu ke sini bukan untuk melihat-lihat, nona Haruno"

_Jleb_

Tuh 'kan ia tetap seperti dulu, ya Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal. Tanpa basa-basi dan seenaknya adalah ciri khas pria itu. Sakura yang sekarang menahan malu, menundukkan kepalanya kembali, ah ia norak sekali pikirnya. Helaian merah muda itu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah, oke Sakura ingin ada seseorang menyeretnya keluar dari situasi ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan manajernya.

"Umm… _S-senpai, _maaf untuk yang t-tadi. Aku benar-benar bodoh, ja-jadi apa yang kau mau bicarakan?"

Benar 'kan? Entahlah Sakura juga tidak tahu apa yang mau dilakukan Uchiha ini, ia hanya mengira-ngira saja. Suatu _shock teraphy _untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang masih menjadi pemahat hatinya, ia tidak pernah sedekat ini apalagi hanya berdua di ruangan tertutup. Tapi sosok Sasuke begitu melekat dipikirannya walaupun sudah 5 tahun berlalu, ia dulu menjadi gadis yang memendam perasaan untuk orang yang dicintainya, sekarang nyatanya Sakura masih jadi pengecut membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia takut Sasuke menolaknya atau lebih parah membencinya kalau wanita ini spontan mengungkapkkan perasaannya.

Kembali keadaan sebenarnya, Sakura tidak sadar sepasang mata sedang tengah menginvasi dirinya. Setelah Sakura puas untuk menimbun dalam rasa malu dan gejolak hatinya, ia menatap Sasuke menunggu jawaban.

"Haruno, kau dikontrak untuk beberapa bulan ke depan"

Tidak ada negosiasi.

Tidak ada pilihan.

Sikap itu sangat mendominasi perkataannya, Sasuke tidak perlu menunggu persetujuan dari Sakura karena ia tahu wanita itu tidak menolak dan tidak **boleh** menolaknya. Sekejap wanita di hadapannya itu memberi tatapan tidak percaya, bibir Sakura sedikit membuka mengajukan protes tapi kemudian ia tahan. Mata Sasuke yang kelam dan menuntut, membuat anak tunggal Haruno ini berpikir 2 kali untuk menolak.

Padahal ia masih mempunyai kontrak dengan beberapa agensi lain sampai beberapa bulan ke depan, apa kata orang nanti kalau ia menelantarkan pekerjaanya begitu saja. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk menghadapi Sasuke yang sudah memberi keputusan sepihak. Dalam hal ini Sakura harus profesional, apapun resikonya nanti, "_Senpai_, aku sangat terhomat untuk menerima kontrak kerja denganmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Maaf, aku hanya ingin profesional dengan pekerjaanku tanpa memutuskan kontrak dengan pihak siap― "

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkanya… "

Alis Sakura mengernyit

"… Agensi itu sudah _memakluminya"_

Apa maksud pria ini!?

Oh jangan bilang Sasuke menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menundukkan beberapa agensi itu. Kalau bisa dibilang masih banyak model lain yang berbondong-bondong menerima tawaran ini, tapi mengapa mesti Sakura?. Sifat pemaksanya itu benar-benar membuat Sakura pusing, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tegas selalu luluh pada bungsu Uchiha ini.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia sudah tahu akhir pembicaraan ini dan pemenangnya.

"Iya, aku terima kontrakmu"

"Bagus"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terus melihat pantulan jalan yang dilaluinya, ia benar-benar tidak berani mengalihkan padangannya ke sisi lain. Aliran darahnya mengalir hebat seiring detak jantungnya yang bertalu-talu, apalagi tubuhnya sejak tadi tidak mau diam, bergerak gelisah.

"Haruno, jika seperti itu kau hanya menghalangi pandanganku dari kaca spion"

Seketika wanita yang disebut itu diam seperti patung, penglihatannya lurus ke depan jalan, menghilang dari spion mobil Sasuke. Perubahannya itu membuat Sasuke menahan sensasi diperutnya untuk tertawa, wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba kaku dibuatnya memberi sisi menarik tersendiri.

"Begitu lebik baik," gumam Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar.

Diam

Sakura lebih baik memilih pilhan lain untuk pulang ke apartemennya, misal naik taksi daipada nyaman di mobil Uchiha ini tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Namun apa boleh buat, Sasuke tidak berniat memberikannya opsi yang lain dan harus ikut apa yang pria ini mau.

Rambut Sasuke yang mencuat, garis wajahnya yang lebih tegas dari 5 tahun lalu dan juga kodratnya mempunyai ketampanan di atas rata-rata ini selalu menjadi nilai tambah dari sikapnya yang minus itu. Sakura terus membayangkan pertemuan macam apa yang direncanakan Sasuke untuknya sejak tidak bertemu selama beberapa dekade ini.

Suasana ini membuat Sakura makin gelisah, pasalnya ia adalah orang yang periang dan termasuk golongan wanita yang cerewet ini tidak ingin berlama-lama terjebak di dalam keheningan. Seakan tiap detiknya seperti melewati ribuan menit, Sakura menghela nafas, wanita bersurai soft pink ini memantapkan diri untuk membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Umm…a-aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu secepat ini "

_Baka no Sakura! Ini sudah 5 tahun lamanya, cepat darimana!? _

"Bagaimana… kabarmu, _Senpai _?"

_Aku yakin tidak bakal dijawab_

"…"

_Benar kan? _

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam,"Jangan panggil aku _Senpai, _kau itu bukan_ Kohai_-ku lagi dan… "

_Eh? Sasuke-kun? _

"… Bersikaplah seperti biasanya"

Sudah itu saja? Ia bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang dilontarkan padanya, tapi Setidaknya Sasuke mau berbicara walaupun sedikit.

"Lusa besok, datang ke kantorku"

Sakura sudah tahu arah kalimat Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala.

Dan sisanya perjalanan ini diselimuti kesunyian yang tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh Sakura sampai di apartemennya.

Satu kalimat yang ada dibenaknya kini, bagaimana Sasuke bisa tahu alamat apartemennya? Bahkan ia tidak sekalipun mengatakannya pada pria ini.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau sahabatnya kan? Bisa tolong carikan dia, kumohon… _

_Dia tidak pulang lagi… Aku tidak tahu dimana dirinya_

_Aku merindukannya… anakku, Ino_

_Okaa-san? _

_Otou-san? _

_Apa? A-apa yang telah ku lakukan!? _

_Maafkan aku hiks… hiks_

_Maafkan aku… _

_Ini salahku… hikss… _

_Hiks… _

"Hahh… hahh… hhh"

Nafasku memburu

Mimpi itu lagi…

Aku bangun, dengan mata yang masih terpejam kusingkap selimutku dan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

_Greett_

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar, kemudian mataku menangkap cahaya lilin yang melingkari di setiap ruangan.

_Tap_

_Tap_

Tiap langkah, terasa makin berat namun kupasakkan kakiku untuk berjalan. Setelah di dapur, segera kutuang ceret yang telah diisi air ke cawan ditanganku.

1

2

3

Sampai hitungan ke empat kali, aku berhenti meneguk air. Kini jari lentik itu mengusap rambutku yang sudah mencapai lantai kayu, lalu pandanganku beralih pada _kimono_ yang merosot dibahuku.

_Sret_

Dia ada disini dan terus bersamaku…

Aku mengerti…

Aku sedang bahagia ditengah ke-tidaktenanganku.

Rasa itu selalu menekanku, memaksa melakukan apa yang kumau bahkan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku. Ini sulit, aku tidak bisa menghentikkan kegilaanku, wajah-wajah yang pernah hinggap di dalam hati nan hitam ini terus membayangiku dan mereka seakan-akan mengutuk diriku.

.

.

.

.

_Dia yang datang kepadaku_

_Berbingkai senyum yang indah_

_Tubuhku seakan dipaku melihatnya_

_Aku berusaha menolak, tetapi kebencianku bangkit _

_Kini aku menggapai tangannya yang pucat itu, tanpa rasa sesal_

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

"Nah, Sakura-chan aku tinggal yaa"

"Oke"

"Telepon aku kalau kau sudah selesai sesi syuting iklan, _Ganbatte! _"

Pandangan Sakura mengikuti mobil Shizune yang berlalu di depannya, pada akhirnya dialah yang harus meneruskan langkahnya sendiri ke dalam kantor ini. Kakinya yang jenjang bergerak ringan masuk ke dalam gedung, di sana tampak jelas nama Uchiha tertera, melambangkan kekuasaannya di dunia hiburan ini.

_Ting_

Pintu lift yang telah terbuka itu menandakan dirinya sudah mencapai lantai 9, Sakura sedikit merapikan penampilannya sebelum masuk ke studio.

_Klek_

"Sasuke-san, aku hanya ingin membantu sedikit"

"Terserah, tapi jangan merepotkanku nanti"

Sakura ragu-ragu melangkah maju, sepertinya di dalam sana Sasuke tidak sendirian. Pintu yang ia buka berderit pelan, tetapi mampu membuat suara yang mengalihkan pandangan Sasuke juga wanita di sampingnya.

"… Haruno?" Sasuke memicing melihat wanita itu yang jauh dari pandangannya.

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawabannya,"Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Dirasanya tidak ada satupun yang memberi tanggapan, langkah Sakura mundur hendak meninggalkan ruangan yang sepertinya bukan studionya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar? " Sasuke sukses untuk menghentikan Sakura yang akan menutup pintu ruangan.

"Masuk," titah Sasuke, lantas tanpa banyak bicara Sakura mematuhinya.

Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu mendekat ke arah sang produser― Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi lipatnya. Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya, Sakura ber-_ojigi_ di depan mereka, entah kenapa sikapnya membuat wanita dihadapannya merasa canggung.

"Maaf kalau aku menganggu kalian," ujar Sakura yang masih membungkuk.

"_Daijobu_… "

Sakura mendongak, wanita itu langsung menegang.

"Perkenalkan na-namaku Matsuri, salam kenal…"

Wanita bernama Matsuri itu menjauh darinya.

"… Haruno-san," lanjut Matsuri yang sudah melangkah ke depan.

Sakura heran dengan sikap wanita itu, apalagi dilihat dari gelagatnya Matsuri ini terkejut saat melihat dirinya. Iris emerald Sakura terus memperhatikan tubuh wanita itu masuk ke belakang studio, nalurinya seakan berbisik padanya.

"Haruno, kau tidak mendengarkanku?," seketika ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh, a-apa yang kau bicarakan tadi?," tanya Sakura balik, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu Sasuke berdiri.

Nafas Sakura tertahan, ketika jarak mereka cukup dekat. Tinggi Sakura yang hanya sebahu Sasuke, membuatnya sedikit mendongak untuk melihat pria itu. Sepertinya kali ini Sakura tidak bisa menahan degup jantungnya yang begitu cepat, ketika jari itu terulur menuju kepalanya.

_Tuk_

"Bodoh"

Mata Sakura membelalak, barusan Sasuke menyentil dahinya?

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam akan kelakuannya, "Ikuti Matsuri ke belakang studio ini, sebelum aku memaksa dan menyeretmu"

Satu kalimat yang bisa membuat Sakura menyunggingkan senyuman terbaiknya, bukan kata romansa namun nada perhatian tersemat di dalamnya walaupun dengan konteks 'perintah' ala Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Tubuhku sudah bersembunyi dibalik tirai putih, tetapi tak berlangsung lama. Aku hanya perlu memutar tubuhku untuk menampakkannya, jari-jariku menari menyisir lembut suraiku yang pendek. Dan aku tidak sendirian, bersama wanita lain kami beranjak ke tirai hitam dengan gaya yang kami punya. Sambil bergurau…

_Cut_

Ini sudah ke-tigapuluh kalinya kami melakukan take syuting, kemudian aku mengambil posisi awal lagi, sekilas kulihat model lain dibelakangku. Mereka kelelahan seperti diriku, aku tidak yakin syuting iklan ini berjalan dengan cepat jika melihat sutradaranya sangatlah perfeksionis. Senyumanku mengembang, setidaknya agar tidak terlihat begitu kelelahan, padahal kaki ini sudah tidak bisa merasakan pijakan di lantai.

_Camera, roll and… _

_Action! _

Kalau bisa aku ingin pingsan sekarang, tetapi semangat dan antusiasku sangat menggebu. Kurasa Sasuke pun tahu akan keadaan para modelnya, tetapi dia hanya bisa tahu beres saja, yang kutahu Uchiha ini bukan orang yang suka membuang-buang waktu, kalau syuting iklan bisa diselesaikan hari ini juga, kenapa tidak? Walaupun salah satu dari kami bisa saja jatuh pingsan, mungkin saja itu yang ada di otak Sasuke.

_Make up artist_ bernama Matsuri itu sesekali kudengar mengeluh pada Sasuke dan sang sutradara. Wajah cantiknya khawatir dengan keadaan fisik kami yang bisa-bisa ambruk kapan saja, tapi sayangnya ia dihiraukan oleh 'mereka'.

Mungkin aku hanya terfokus pada pikiranku sampai-sampai tak sadar tubuhku menubruk beberapa model lain hingga terjatuh.

'_Sial! Kenapa pake jatuh segala sih?_ ' umpatku.

Para model itu terlonjak ketika melihatku meringis sakit dan ada juga yang terlihat sebal, aku benar-benar merasa malu dengan kecerobohanku. Sutradara itu segera menghampiriku bersama Sasuke dibelakangnya, model lain yang tadi berusaha menolongku memberi jalan sedikit.

"Kau kenapa?," tanya sang sutradara.

Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya, karena Sasuke sudah menyambar duluan,"Kau ceroboh, bisa-bisanya kau melamun dalam keadaan seperti ini"

Dadaku terasa sesak mendengar kalimatnya yang secara tak langsung menyinggung ke-profesionalanku dalam pekerjaan. Aku hanya bisa diam menanggapi perkataan Sasuke, penyesalanku makin dalam saja mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Kukira, kami harus istirahat," aku bersyukur model yang lain sepertinya sependapat dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini.

"… "

Apa yang kulihat sekarang membuat hati ini kesal, sutradara itu hanya berbalik pandang pada Sasuke seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Sasuke, kita break sebentar. Lihatlah mereka sudah kelelahan sampai-sampai ada yang jatuh seperti itu," tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah Matsuri mendekat, lalu ia berjongkok melihat keadaanku yang terkilir dibagian pergelangan kaki.

"Astaga! Sampai membiru seperti ini, apa sakit sekali?," tanya Matsuri, tangannya begitu hati-hati menyentuh sumber rasa sakitku.

"I-iya…"

"Sasuke, bisakah… " mataku kini beralih pada Sasuke yang tampaknya menimbang-nimbang permintaan Matsuri untuk mengangkatku.

"Hahh… lama sekali, apa kau masih bisa berdiri Haruno-san?" wanita itu menghela nafas kala Sasuke tidak juga merespon, sekarang aku menyambut tangan Matsuri mencoba untuk membantuku berdiri.

"Sepertinya bisa Matsuri-san," ujarku, sedikit tertolong.

Aku sedikit tidak enak pada _make up artist_ ini yang mau repot-repot membantuku, ia menyamai langkahku yang lamat-lamat sambil memapah tubuhku ini untuk berjalan. Kutolehkan sekilas kepalaku ke belakang, kalau aku tidak lupa mataku masih sehat untuk melihat Sasuke yang merasa bersalah kepadaku lewat tatapannya.

'_Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' _batinku.

Aku tahu pastinya Matsuri membawaku ke ruang ganti, para staf iklan hanya melihatku saja yang berlalu dihadapan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hah, kurasa memang dari awal harusnya aku tetap bersih keras untuk menolak kerja sama dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Pada akhirnya Sasuke memberi istirahat selama 15 menit, itu juga kalau tidak ada kejadian jatuhnya Sakura, mungkin saja ia tidak ada niatan mengambil break sedikit pun.

Sakura yang masih di ruang ganti itu perlahan-lahan mengerakkan kakinya, cukup bisa dirasakan nyeri yang tadi menjalar berangsur membaik setelah diberi obat krim oleh Matsuri. Beberapa kali wanita itu berterima kasih pada Matsuri setelahnya, Sakura merasa terobati karena sepasang kakinya kini bisa sedikit berjalan.

Diseretnya kakinya keluar dari ruang ganti, kali ini ia tidak mau merepotkan siapa pun lagi. Walau ia berhati-hati disetiap langkah, nyatanya Sakura bisa ke kamar mandi di belakang studio itu seorang diri.

_Ckrek_

"Hah…Sakura itu, kalau seandainya ia tidak jatuh mungkin syuting ini lebih cepat selesai"

"Tapi setidaknya, kita bisa beristirahat…Uchiha-san mana mau memberi waktu senggang barang semenit saja"

Tubuh Sakura lantas bersembunyi di balik pintu kamar mandi, mendengar namanya barusan disebut-sebut membuat keingintahuan wanita itu membesar. Matanya sedikit menyipit melihat dua model yang tengah membenah diri di depan kaca kamar mandi.

"Iya sih, badanku kayak ditabrak gajah oleh Haruno itu, untung saja aku tidak ikut-ikutan jatuh. Aku heran deh dengan Uchiha-san, tiba-tiba saja pria itu mengganti model utama dengan Haruno, bukankah pertama kali Ino Yamanaka yang mendapat peran itu?"

Sepersekian detik ia ingin saja melayangkan pukulannya kepada model itu tetapi ia mencoba untuk menahannya. Sakura menunggu percakapan ini sampai selesai dengan seksama.

"Itu sih urusan produser, Mungkin karena Sakura sekarang lebih populer paska masalahnya dengan Ino Yamanaka di Shibuya 109, makanya Uchiha-san mengambil kesempatan yang bagus ini "

Buku jarinya memutih, Sakura benar-benar menahan amarahnya yang kian memuncak. Mungkin yang ada dipikiran dua model itu, ia hanya mengambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan, tanpa menelaah lebih lanjut siapa yang terbebani di sini.

"Pintar juga si Uchiha itu, mentang-mentang tubuhnya Haruno mirip Yamanaka,"

Ia tahu Sasuke bukan orang yang seperti itu, sifatnya memang sedikit buruk tapi bukan berarti pria itu juga memanfaatkan ketenaran Sakura 'kan?. Tetapi ia tidak bisa berbohong dengan keterpaksaannya menerima kontrak Sasuke yang mungkin saja ada maksud lain di dalam pria berambut raven itu.

_Deg_

Sakura memeluk tubuhnya sendiri saat rasa itu langsung menyergapnya. Tubuhnya sakit bukan main melebihi kakinya saat terkilir, nafasnya kemudian memberat. Tanpa suara, Sakura sedang berjuang melawan gejolak itu, ia tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya seperti ini.

'_Shizune, aku mau pulang… '_

Jiwanya berbicara…

_Brukk_

Setelah itu kegelapan yang menguasai dirinya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**: Gomen kalau cerita di chapter ini kurang panjang, seperti chapter sebelumnya diceritakan Sakura ini mempunyai kecenderungan _'pretty crazy' _yang membuatnya bisa melakukan apa saja demi terlihat cantik dari orang lain. Romancenya emang belum muncul, mungkin next chapter saya usahakan pasti, kalau nggak ada romance, kayak makan nasi tanpa garam (inget woy! puasa!). Nggak nyangka ada juga yang favorite n follow fanfic saya kalau melihat kegajean di ceritanya, arigatou ne!. Semoga readers-san senang dengan chapter kali ini, yahh walaupun masih banyak kekurangannya. Saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki fanfic ini(ง°▼°)ง

RnR please?


	3. Chapter 3: I don't wanna do…

_'Shizune, aku mau pulang… '_

_Jiwanya berbicara…_

_Brukk_

_Setelah itu kegelapan yang menguasai dirinya…_

_. _

_. _

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi…

Aku terus bertanya dalam hati…

Tidakkah aku bingung menjadi saksi sebuah kasus yang serius. Ya, 2 minggu lalu aku ditemukan tidak sadarkan diri di toilet, tapi itu bukan berita paling buruknya. Aku tidak sendirian di sana, ada dua mayat tergeletak di ujung kamar mandi. Dua mayat itu adalah model yang ikut berpatisipasi di proyek iklan yang lalu.

Bisa dibayangkan berita ini begitu heboh, sampai-sampai namaku ikut terseret ke polisi. Lantaran, tak ada saksi mata dan orang di kamar mandi itu selain aku. Tidak kurang 30 pertanyaan diajukan padaku saat diinvestigasi. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa selain berkata jujur. Aku tidak berpikir ada kejanggalan di sana, karena memang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Aku terkejut dan shock, saat melihat berbagai foto tanda bukti dua mayat wanita itu. Matanya dilubangi dan lidahnya dipotong. Selain itu tidak ada lagi luka lain disekujur tubuh mereka. Data forensik juga tidak menemukan sidik jari atau bahan bukti pelaku pembunuhan.

Bagai mencari kosakata di kamus kosong, aku tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dalam hal ini, walaupun aku telah dibebaskan dari saksi beberapa hari kemudian. Sasuke, paska kejadian itu dia tidak berbicara lagi denganku. Seolah Ombak laut membuatku seperti terombang-ambing dengan sikap Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa dia membenciku atau dia kesal padaku dan paling esktrem Sasuke menganggapku sebagai dalang dari kasus ini. Kantornya disegel oleh pihak polisi dan pastinya aku tidak tahu nasib proyek iklan ini, terlebih bagi Sasuke.

Aku memang belum meminta maaf padanya. Tetapi apa yang harus membuatku minta maaf, aku memang tidak salah. Kalau mau diperinci lagi, dari awal aku memang tidak tahu apapun tentang korban atau pelakunya, bahkan aku tidak sadar jika pingsan di toilet itu. Semua berlalu begitu saja dan dibalut rapi dengan misteri yang ada.

Sampai pada akhirnya ini menjadi kasus yang belum terselesaikan oleh polisi. Mereka masih berusaha untuk mencari pelakunya dan bukti-bukti yang kuat.

Semoga kasus ini cepat beres tanpa tidak ada penyelesaian di akhir. Dan memang kenyataannya baru kusadari, semua ini tidak akan pernah terungkap karena pelakunya tidak jauh-jauh. Terlambat, aku tersadar bahwa ini menyangkut diriku dan memancing kepahitan yang menimpaku muncul ke permukaan.

.

.

.

Ini memang mustahil

.

.

.

Tapi aku harus mengakuinya

.

.

.

Aku bisa membunuh tanpa sadar

.

.

.

Ya kesadaranku telah dikendalikan

.

.

.

.

Good-looking

.

.

.

Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Warning: TYPO, OOC, AU, DLDR, Horror maybe?

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

Poros angin menerbangkan helaian merah mudaku. Tubuhku terus menyonsong ke depan, berjalan di sepanjang jalur setapak. Langkahku masih menyusuri taman kota.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Sesekali manik hijauku menjelajahi kolam ikan di tengah-tengah taman. Ini begitu menenangkan. Kelopak mataku menutup menikmati suasana yang tenang.

Pikiranku suntuk beberapa hari ini. Tak henti-hentinya, tiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, emosiku tiba-tiba tidak terkendali. Lain halnya dengan manajerku, dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang selalu simpati padaku. Apalagi saat media mulai mencari-cari masalah denganku, Shizune langsung bertindak. Yang paling parah, waktu dimana seharian aku mengurung diri dari dunia luar, karena banyak wartawan mengincar.

Dan kini saat berita itu mereda, aku memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari apartemen. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Karierku sedikit terancam, beberapa proyek pemotretan banyak mundur dariku. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu statusku, apa masih bekerja dengan Sasuke? Karena sampai sekarang dia tidak memberitahukan secara jelas kelanjutannya.

Dua hari setelah upacara pemakaman korban pemubunhan itu, aku sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan tidak menoleh padaku, mulutnya seolah bungkam. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menanyakannya pada Sasuke, tetapi kakiku tidak mau bergerak ke arahnya dan selalu melihat kepergiannya tanpa sepatah kata pun. Sejatinya memang dia yang menghindar dariku.

Tak disangka langkahku berakhir di bangku taman ini. Kemudian aku duduk di sana. Tatapanku kosong ke depan, iris emeraldku hanya melihat orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Aku memang menyadari mereka saat mengenaliku, tetapi tidak aku ambil pusing. Waktu demi waktu, aku kurang nyaman di sini. Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar kolam ini mulai memotretku.

"Sedang apa wanita itu di sini?"

"Dia sudah lama tak muncul saat pemberitaan itu"

Kurang lebihnya aku mendengar mereka seperti itu. Aku tertawa hambar tatkala menyadari kalau Haruno Sakura terlalu mencolok di taman ini. Semua ini membuatku muak.

Baru saja hendak beranjak dari bangku, para wartawan yang entah darimana datangnya 'menyerbuku'. Berbagai pertanyaan mereka arahkan padaku, banyak juga kamera yang merekam. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aksesku untuk keluar tertutup oleh wartawan ini. Diam adalah satu-satunya yang kulakukan. Sekarang aku menjadi tontonan pengunjung taman. Ini adalah situasi yang tidak memungkinkan. Terjebak diantara pemburu berita membuatku resah. Kepalaku seperti berputar dan akhirnya memilih merunduk. Aku pasrah saja, toh mereka juga tidak akan mendapat tanggapan apapun dariku.

"Aku pinjam Sakura sebentar," seketika diriku ditarik keluar oleh seseorang, aku berlari mengikuti langkahnya yang menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Masih kaget, aku hanya diam dengan pertanyaan yang mulai bermunculan di kepalaku.

"Untung aku lewat sini"

Mataku membelalak, "Kakashi-san?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kabur dari wartawan itu, Kakashi membawaku ke sebuah restoran. Aku bersyukur dia menyelamatkanku dari mereka.

"Umm… terima kasih untuk yang tadi"

"Bukan masalah. Lagipula kenapa orang sepertimu bisa keluar tanpa dikawal siapa pun? dan kemana manajermu?," dua pertanyaan sekaligus langsung terlontar dari Kakashi. Ini tidak seperti kelihatannya, tetapi memang cukup jelas kalau kasus itu masih hangat untuk dibicarakan.

"Kupikir wartawan sudah tidak mengejarku lagi dan Shizune sedang sibuk dengan kasusku yang masih berkeliaran di dunia maya," helaan nafasku menyadarkan Kakashi bahwa diriku sedang tertekan.

"Lain kali kusarankan kau harus menyewa, paling tidak satu bodyguard yang terus mengawalmu. Model sepertimu tidak baik kalau harus mendapat perlakuan semacam ini."

Aku mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasannya, "Hm, sepertinya aku harus lebih waspada lagi, Kakashi-san"

Aku merasa lega, setidaknya untuk kali ini. Aku pun tak tahu jika terus-terusan 'tenggelam' di keramaian wartawan tadi.

"Pesanan kalian sudah datang, selamat menikmati"

Entah sudah beberapa kali aku merepotkan Kakashi. Pria ini terlalu baik untukku. Sedikit tidak enak bila pria berumur 24 tahun ini, selalu jadi sandaran ketika aku sedang kesulitan.

"Kenapa? bukan seleramu?," aku menangkap nada kecewa dari pertanyaannya. Aduh, Kakashi kau membuatku menjadi orang bersalah.

"T-tidak kok, hanya saja… aku… "

"Tenang, kupastikan tempat ini tidak mencolok untuk mereka," kata-katanya membuatku terdiam, dia sudah bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Aku sengaja membawamu ke restoran keluarga ini daripada harus yang berbintang lima. Kau aman di sini, aku jamin," tambah Kakashi, sambil menyumpit mi _soba_nya. Aku mulai ragu menyantap makanan yang tersaji di mejaku, tetapi lebih tidak baik lagi kalau dibiarkan begini saja.

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha itu?," spontan aku terlonjak mendengar pertanyaannya disela-sela makan kami.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa dia menyalahkanmu tentang kejadian ini?"

Good!

Sekarang dia tahu apa yang terus mengusikku akhir-akhir ini. Kalau dibilang Sasuke menyalahkanku juga tidak, bahkan sikapnya yang konstan membuatku merasa bersalah setengah mati. Sasuke menjauh dariku dan faktanya memang dari dulu aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya.

"Kurasa… tidak," jawabku.

"Kupikir menjadi saksi tidak membuatmu jadi bulan-bulanannya, benar Sakura?"

_Apa maksudnya? _

"Meskipun aku tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke, tetapi dia cukup terkenal dengan sikapnya itu," ujar Kakashi. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya. Manik hitamnya benar-benar berkata jujur. Terlihat dari kilatan matanya itu, dia sangat khawatir denganku.

"Aku… sebenarnya bingung dengan sikapnya. Sasuke tidak pernah menyalahkanku, walaupun dia acuh. Aku tidak tahu, apakah dia menghindar dariku, karena Sasuke membenciku? atau kenapa?. Ini membuatku terus-terusan menyesal"

"Sakura, kau bicara seolah pelakunya adalah dirimu. Apa sampai seperti ini dampak dari sikap Sasuke kepadamu?," sekilas detak jantungku berhenti. Aku berharap kalau Kakashi tidak memberikan penilaiannya padaku. Sepertinya dia juga kesal karena Sasuke pikirnya menekanku.

"B-bukan begitu, Kakashi-san… "

"Terus?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan sikap dinginnya itu saja, setelah kejadian itu," pada akhirnya aku jujur juga.

Sejenak dia terlihat menahan sesuatu ketika aku mengatakannya. Dan jauh lebih tenang, hingga perubahannya drastis menjadi diam. Kakashi tidak berbicara apapun. Rambut perak itu menutupi sebagian wajahnya ketika menunduk, aku agak kesulitan melihat emosinya yang terpancar.

_Apa dia marah? _

_Kenapa? _

"Sepertinya Sasuke sangat penting bagimu," entah bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tahu tentang hal pribadiku. Asal tebak? sepertinya tidak.

"Tidak, semua orang sangat penting bagiku, termasuk dirimu. Aku tidak menjadikan seseorang begitu spesial bagiku," mungkin dari nada bicaranya yang tidak bersahabat, terpaksa aku harus berbohong. Aku juga tidak tahu maksud lain dari perilakunya ini.

"Benarkah?," aku mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Aku percaya padamu," Kentara sekali kalau dia benar-benar tidak serius.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh," aku menyakinkannya dengan kebohonganku.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan, aku percaya pa― "

_Turururu~ Turururu~ _

Kakashi tidak bisa menyelesaikan perkataannya yang sudah disela oleh dering ponselku. Tanpa menunggu lagi segera kurogoh ponsel di dalam tasku. Dahiku mengernyit saat nomor yang tertera di layar tidak kukenali.

Ragu-ragu akhirnya aku mengangkatnya, "_Moshi-moshi _?"

"_Hm, Haruno"_

Aku tercengang. Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu nomorku?. Sekarang aku panik dan baru kali ini dia menelponku.

"_S-senpai _?"

"_Sudah kubilang kau bukan Kohai-ku lagi"_

Lalu aku harus apa? Lidahku terbiasa memanggilnya dengan kata 'Senpai'. Saking gugupnya sampai menelan ludah sendiri.

"_Haruno, kau mendengarkanku?"_

"I-iya… Sa-sasuke… kun? "

Hah ini konyol. Aku bisa merasakan wajah ini memanas, entah kenapa. Degup jantungku sudah tidak stabil. Harus dikoreksi lagi kalau aku benar-benar tidak siap untuk hal ini. Bagiku nama kecilnya sangatlah sakral kalau langsung di ucapkan dari mulutku. Apalagi secara tidak sadar menambahkan suffiks-kun dibelakang namanya.

"_Ke rumahku sekarang_," lagi, aku harus tersadar. Bahkan sepertinya Sasuke menanggapiku.

"U-untuk apa?"

"_Kau akan tahu setelah ke sana_," aku tidak sempat berkata apapun, karena Sasuke sudah menutup telepon sepihak.

Dan hal ini sukses membuat perhatian Kakashi terpusat padaku. Setelah memasukkan kembali ponselku ke dalam tas, aku melanjutkan makan.

"Sasuke?"

"I-iya," jawabku agak kaku.

Kemudian tidak ada pembicaraan lagi. Kami makan dengan tenang. Kulihat sesekali Kakashi nampak tak berselera untuk menyantap pesanannya.

"Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan naik taksi," ucapku.

Alis Kakashi bertaut, tetapi sebelum ia mengeluarkan suara aku menyelanya, "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi…"

"Terserah padamu, tetapi aku tetap ingin mengantarmu bahkan ke rumah Sasuke sekalipun"

_Lho? Dia tahu? Bagaimana bisa? _

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu. Memberikan tumpangan untukmu itu sudah cukup bagiku. Aku dengan senang hati memberikan jasa mengemudiku padamu," ujarnya. Sedikit sinis kubilang.

_Dia kenapa sih!? _

"Apa aku harus membayar tarif kepadamu, Tuan Kakashi?"

Dan bodohnya aku terpancing

"Hari ini gajiku terlalu besar untuk menerima sepeser uang dari seorang model terkenal," aku bisa dengar kegusarannya. Dia tidak menatapku lagi walaupun sedang berbicara.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pertengkaran kecil bisa terjadi di sini, Kakashi yang ngotot mengantarku dan aku bersikeras untuk ke rumah Sasuke sendiri. Padahal sebelumnya makan siang ini berjalan dengan tenang dan santai.

"Kakasi-san… kumohon aku ingin pul―"

"Ke rumah Sasuke"

"T-tapi… "

"Ku antar. Kalau kau tidak mau, akan kupastikan aku tidak ingin membantumu jika diserang wartawan lagi"

Aku menghela nafas dan baru tahu sifatnya yang keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

Sekitar satu jam, akhirnya kami sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Aku sempat marah padanya saat di parkiran mobil. Kakashi bukan hanya memaksa tetapi juga menyeretku alhasil perjalanan kami hanya diisi keheningan belaka.

"Apa ini rumahnya?," aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Tanpa membuang waktu, kubuka pintu mobilnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Kakashi-san," entah kenapa langkahku tidak bisa menjauh dari mobil Kakashi, sekilas kutengok tanganku yang tiba-tiba ia genggam.

"Sakura"

"Hm?"

Dengan sabar aku menunggu kelanjutannya. Raut wajah tegasnya nampak ragu.

"Kalau kau ada waktu kita kencan ya?," dan sekarang aku dibuatnya bisu, bukan karena ajakannya. Sebelumnya Kakashi sudah pernah mengatakan ini, tetapi tidak dengan tatapannya yang menuntut.

"Aku serius"

Aku tersenyum kecut melihat kesungguhannya, "Akan kuusahakan, Kakashi san. Selamat malam," sepertinya ia tak rela aku melepaskannya genggamannya. Secepat-cepatnya aku langsung memacu langkah ke dalam rumah Sasuke, setelah membungkuk pada Kakashi.

_Dia aneh_

.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya, aku ke rumah Sasuke apalagi menjadi tamu di sini. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja, tanpa mengundang keingintahuan seseorang. Awalnya sempat kaget kalau seorang Karin Uzumaki berada di ruang tamu ini. Berarti bukan aku saja yang menjadi tamu Sasuke.

Aku duduk dengan tenang, sedangkan Karin di sampingku sedikit kikuk dengan keberadaanku. Tidak tahu sampai kapan Uchiha ini mau bicara, semenjak tadi pria itu hanya bersidekap dan menyesap minumannya lalu menatap kami.

"Apakah kita ada urusan dengan Sakura?," celetuk Karin. Pura-pura tidak dengar saja diriku.

"Sepertinya begitu dan kenyataannya aku tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu. Kita sudah menyelesaikan pembicaraan," kata pedas langsung meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Kulihat mantan Senpai-ku ini sedikit meradang terkena efeknya.

"Haruno," panggil Sasuke.

"Kau ingat masih hutang pekerjaan denganku?"

"Iya…"

"Kupikir kau bisa melanjutkan profesimu lagi"

Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya apa. Dia tidak bilang kalau menerimaku sebagai model iklannya lagi. Sasuke benar-benar membuatku bingung.

"Sebelumnya maaf saja Sakura, lowongan kerja di kantorku tidak ada. Aku harus berpikir ribuan kali untuk menerimamu paska tragedi pembun― "

"Besok kau mulai bekerja di kantorku yang lain. Proyek iklan tidak akan pernah diubah," nafasku tertahan begitu Sasuke memotong ucapan Karin. Dia bahkan tidak memberi tinjauan lanjut dari keputusannya.

"Kau tidak lupa di mana pintu keluarnya 'kan, Karin?," kata-katanya benar sarkastik. Sepertinya bagi Sasuke kehadiran Karin hanyalah sebagai pengganggu saja.

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku," ujar Karin. Tangannya cekatan mengambil tas di dekatku.

"Monster," dia berbisik tepat di telingaku, sebelum beranjak dari sofa. Tatapan wanita itu sedikit mengejek, namun aku enggan menanggapinya.

Karin mendecih pelan saat mencapai pintu, "Maaf, aku mulai pikun"

_Blamm_

Debaman begitu kencang, sampai akupun ikut terlonjak. Rupanya Karin masih tidak suka denganku.

"Kenapa lama sekali ke sini?"

"Haruno?"

Aku baru tersadar kalau Sasuke sedang berbicara padaku, "A-ada apa? kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja"

Lagi-lagi aku merasa bersalah. Jelas-jelas di sini ada Sasuke, tetapi fokusku malah kemana-mana. Padahal ini juga kelanjutan pekerjaanku, bisa saja 'kan tadi Sasuke berbicara tentang proyek iklan besok misalnya.

"Umm… Sasuke… kun?," entah kenapa aku malah memanggilnya tanpa maksud. Namun ia menanggapi kebodohanku.

"Hm? ada apa?"

Aku benar-benar tak sanggup berhadapan dengan mata elangnya yang begitu memburu. Apalagi ia mendekat dan mengambil posisiku di sampingku. Catat itu di samping. Detak jantungku tidak bekerja dengan normal lagi, entah seperti apa warna wajahku sekarang.

"Hehehe… tidak jadi," aku cengengesan tidak jelas. Sepertinya ia memaki sikapku yang idiot ini.

"Bodoh"

Tepat bukan?. Aku sampai lupa caranya bernapas, kalau dia terus di sampingku. Dan Sasuke sepertinya tidak peduli denganku, dia malah membuka majalah fashion wanita di meja tamu.

Sesekali aku mengintip apa yang ia lihat. Majalah _Balenciaga_ edisi terbaru. Jemari panjang Sasuke begitu lihai membalikkan setiap halamannya.

"Lihat dan perhatikan," aku tersentak saat majalah itu mendarat di atas kepalaku. Perintahnya langsung kurututi begitu saja.

Semula aku hanya senang melihat model-model pakaian yang di potret. Tapi lama-kelamaan berubah menjadi perasaan takjub pada para model di majalah ini. Entah, tatapanku mulai mengabur dan sepersekian detik gejolak itu muncul, lalu merambah diriku.

"Kalau ada waktu luang, aku akan mendaftarkanmu di pameran ini sebagai… "

Aku tidak tuli akan perkataannya. Perasaan ini aneh, 'Dia' tidak bisa dikendalikan. Sosok itu selalu menggaum di dalamnya.

_Sial_

Walaupun sulit, aku mencoba bergerak. Ya, aku ingin pulang sebelum Sasuke tahu rahasia terbesarku.

"Sepertinya… sudah malam. Aku harus… tidur lebih awal untuk…besok," untuk berbicara rasanya sukar. Lidah ini benar-benar kaku. Sendi-sendiku susah untuk digerakkan.

Respon Sasuke hanya diam saja, ketika aku hendak melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamunya, "Sebaiknya kau telepon dulu pria itu. Tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang sendirian"

Bukannya aku tidak menggubris ucapannya, tetapi kondisiku tubuhku sudah di ambang batas. Tak ayal, aku tidak berpamitan kepada sang tuan rumah dan langsung melesat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

o)(o

.

.

.

.

Aku menggeliat, ketika cahaya fajar menembus tirai kamarku. Nyawaku masih belum terkumpul, padahal sejak 5 menit tadi aku mendengar Shizune yang berisik di dapurku.

Tadi malam aku sempat kacau. Dengan sangat terpaksa kumandikan saja tubuhku ini di pancuran air dingin untuk melelehkan suhu panas dalam diriku. 'Dia' benar-benar mengamuk malam itu, karena tak biasanya aku melawannya.

Dan tadi malam adalah hal paling gila yang kulakukan. Aku mengancamnya dengan membakar diriku sendiri. Benar saja, 'Dia' langsung luluh dan aku seketika terlelap di ranjangku sendiri.

_Tok_

_Tok_

_Tok_

"Sakura-chan, bangun!," terdengar suara Shizune dari luar sana. Gedoran pintu kamar yang dibuatnya benar-benar bising.

"Ya, sebentar"

"Oke, tapi cepatlah. Telepon rumahmu berdering terus mungkin itu dari Uchiha-san"

Oh ya ampun! Aku benar-benar lupa bahwa harus ke kantor Sasuke pagi ini. Secepat kilat aku langsung masuk kamar mandi. Sudah tak kupedulikan ranjangku yang belum dibenahi, karena sekarang aku harus bergegas.

Mungkin kemarin malam adalah tidur ternyenyakku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Brakk_

Bagai kesetanan aku langsung keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur.

"Gila! Aku sampai kaget!"

Sudah tidak memusingkan lagi kejengkelan Shizune akibat ulahku. Wanita itu juga tidak marah-marah padaku.

"Hei, pelan-pelan Sakura," tegur Shizune. Kepalanya geleng-geleng melihat cara makanku. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi aku harus berpacu dengan waktu.

"Biar kutebak kau telat bangun 'kan?," ujar Shizune. Mulutku yang penuh dengan mi instan susah untuk berucap. Satu anggukan dariku adalah jawabannya.

"Hahh… kau ini," Shizune menggerutu.

Seharusnya aku bangun lebih awal. Pasrah saja, aku tidak tahu tanggapan Sasuke atas keterlambatanku. Pria itu 'kan on time.

"Sakura… "

"Emm"

"Bagaimana dengan Uchiha itu, dia sudah mau berbicara denganmu lagi?," tanya Shizune. Walaupun seminimal mungkin Sasuke bersikap normal dan sepertinya dia tidak marah lagi.

"Emm," aku mengiyakan pertanyaan Sizune sambil mengangguk.

Entah kenapa porsi mi instan yang biasa kumakan menjadi lebih banyak. Aku berhenti sejenak dan minum.

"Kau tahu soal kasus itu… "

"Apa?"

"Ya… ada saja yang menghubungkannya dengan hilangnya Ino Yamanaka"

Apa tidak ada kabar baik yang mampir ke telingaku tentang diriku ini, "Shizune, aku capek mendengarnya. Kemarin saja aku jadi bulan-bulanan para wartawan dan sekarang kau memberikan berita seperti it― "

"Pihak managemen Yamanaka… meminta maaf padamu." Shizune yang berada di depanku, membuatku berhasil terdiam.

Dia menarik nafas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya, "Sebenarnya, mereka sudah ancang-ancang untuk menjatuhkanmu sejak lama. Mereka mengakui untuk memberi Yamanaka itu skenario…"

Sekelebat ingatanku mulai kembali, waktu di kamar ganti pada _fashion week_ beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"_Maafkan aku Sakura… ini hanya skenario yang telah dibuat dan aku hanya menyetujuinya saja"_

"Wanita itu pikir, kau tidak ada di sana."

Entah apa yang harus kurasakan saat ini. Kecewa? menyesal? sedih? marah?. Aku hanya mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut manajerku sendiri.

"Dan sepertinya kesempatan itu dipakai si Uzumaki itu untuk menghancurkan kalian," kenapa selalu saja wanita itu harus menjadi masalah utamaku? apa dia tidak puas dengan perbuatan laknatnya padaku?.

"_S-sakura, yang tadi itu aku dijebak… "_

"Jika kau merasa dendam padanya, lebih baik hilangkan. Dia sama menderitanya denganmu. Orang-orang pikir pada saat _fashion week_ itu Yamanaka hanya membual saja. Semua beramsumsi model itu semata-mata menjelekkan dirimu untuk kepopulerannya"

Sesaat aku terhenyak mendengar semua penjelasan Shizune padaku. Fakta atau bukan, aku harus menerima konsekuensinya. Ino Yamanaka sahabatku, sudah menjadi bagian dalam diriku.

"… _Padahal ini pertemuan pertama kita sejak beberapa tahun silam, tetapi aku terlihat buruk di matamu…" _

Wajah penyesalan Ino membayangiku. Yang dulu mengesalkan sekarang berubah menjadi memelas.

"Yasudah, kutinggal sebentar. Cepat habiskan sarapanmu"

Akupun tersadar. Iris hijauku memandang ke depan, rupanya Shizune telah berlalu. Ironis kalau bisa dibilang, apapun yang terjadi itu sudah terlanjur. Sebenarnya aku tidak bolah memikirkannya lagi.

Aku mendesah sambil mengacak pelan helaian merah mudaku. Lebih baik, aku melanjutkan sarapanku yang sudah memuai ini. Dan setelah dua suapan yang masuk ke dalam mulutku, rasa makanan ini berubah. Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau mi instan seasin ini. Hah, membuatku tidak berselera saja.

.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

.

A/N: Maaf kalau kedikitan. Mungkin chapter selanjutnya saya usahakan lebih seru lagi (walaupun fic ini gak seru). semoga chapter ini memuaskan readers-san. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, review, fav, follow. Semangat untuk para author yang mau mengikuti IFA 2014.


End file.
